Icekinsesis
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: When Pox creates a new ability for Crypto, the alien may not need his old weapons anymore after all... Rated T for violence and language.


It remained quiet for some time, and although the hovering alien knew he enjoyed it, he also knew it would end very abruptly. Doing anything that annoyed the Furon warrior of his was bound to end with him getting a headache from the excessive swearing and yelling that followed…sure enough, that was the case…right about…

"…Now." Pox said aloud to himself, just as his voice was drowned out by the sliding doors ripping open, and an annoyed as hell voice tearing apart the quiet in the control room.

"Pox! Where'd you put my weapons!" Pox twiddled his fingers together and smirked, but quickly cleared his throat as he turned around in his chair using his physchokinesis.

"Oh! Crypto, you're awake." The other alien growled, his voice trembling like always when he was pissed.

"Of COURSE I'm awake, I never sleep." The floating alien raised an eyebrow, but seemed to ignore his comment as he turned back to the control panel laid out in front of him.

"As for your weapons Crypto, I've put them away temporarily. I have a NEW weapon for you." Crypto's eyes widened.

"What! But I like my weapons! I mean, no complaints about new ones to rip the humans a new one-but god Pox at least let me keep the Ion Detonator and Disintegrator Ray!" The alien in the chair rolled his huge pupil-less black eyes.

"I'm not destroying your old weapons; I'm keeping them here so you can go back down to Earth and master this new weapon. I've developed a machine that will give you a new found mental ability, that will leave the humans running a muck the same as the four of your old weapons combined!"

Crypto's look didn't improve, but his voice dropped.

"I'm listening…" Pox turned back to the board and pressed a button, making the wall disappear and to be replaced by a wall with nothing but a small square box sitting on a shelf. Crypto sighed. "What's that supposed to do? You expect me to throw it at the monkeys or something?" Pox's voice raised as it only did at the alien's annoying attitude.

"Well if you'd LISTEN once in a while and have some PATIENCE you'd find out!" Pox pulled a small metal contraption out and held it out for the alien to see. "I've been experimenting with the humans' "water". It is the only substance I've yet seen that can actually hurt us when we are in major contact with it." Crypto snarled, as if pissed off at water like it had caused some major tragedy in his life.

"Tell me about it…those stupid monkey's tried to snuff me out back in Union Town with that damn ass substance." Pox blinked, but nodded eventually after rewording the slang from Crypto out in his massive frontal lobe.

"Well I've truly outdone myself with this! Oh I can only imagine the prize the Emperor will give me for discovering such amazing new mental abilities! Oh it's-"

"Oh, get on with it." Pox frowned but sighed.

"Right, well, after devouring the substance made in this device, you'll have the ability to control water in its nonlethal state for us. Ice!" Crypto squinted and rubbed his head.

"…Ice?" Pox nodded and opened it up.

"Yes, when water reaches a certain low temperature, it turns into a solid substance called ice! If shaped correctly it can be a deadly weapon. Once absorbing this gel, you will obtain the ability to absorb moisture from the air, and then redirect it out as ice in any way or form you choose." Crypto grinned.

"I'm digging the sound of that…" Pox nodded, his voice changing to that of a proud mother would say.

"I knew you would! Now here…" He tapped the box, and it opened up and out, leaving a gel like plasma looking liquid that seemed to move on it's own inside the box. Crypto looked into it, and raised an eyebrow, then looked back at his "teacher".

"…I'm supposed to eat it with my mouth like humans do?" He said it with a sickened voice. Pox sighed and nodded, as he to stared down into the box's content.

"(Sigh)…I'm afraid so Crypto, but just hurry up, you'll never want your weapons again after you use this new ability!" As the other alien took the box and gave a sick look at it, stalling for time from eating it, Pox went on with a little prep talk. "Once you devour this substance, it will add a new special gene to your Furon DNA and allow you to create, control and manipulate this 'ice'!" Crypto shrugged and nodded.

"…Then in the name of destroying the pathetic monkeys and for the good of the Furon empire…bottoms up!" He tilted his head back, and allowed the substance to fall into his sharp-toothed mouth. Pox watched with an eager face, his fists clenched in front of him as he grinned like a maniac.  
"Make sure you eat all of it!" The alien then dropped the box and gave a sickened gagging noise, spluttering around and swearing.

"Blech! Tastes like something I tried to make one time…" Pox gave a puzzled look.

"Like what?" Crypto just shook his head.

"…Not anything good I can tell you that…" Pox sweat dropped, but the excitement took over him again.

"Alright! Now Crypto! Go down to Earth in a non-populated area and I'll give you instructions on how to use this new ability." The furon nodded and turned away, walking to the shuttle bay where his saucer was. Pox followed him with his eyes and quickly turned around and spun around in his chair with glee. "Oho! Happy day indeed! I'm such a genius!" He began happily humming a tune from one of the television shows the humans watched as he turned on the computer, and instantly got a clear view from Crypto's eyes. The alien was just landing on the surface of the destroyed Union Town Island, where the castle ruins were located, and also where his shape had been once captured. "Alright Crypto! Now get out and get into a clear area."

"Roger that, big governor." The alien beamed down a few feet out of his craft, and walked out of the small pit of dirt, then made his way to an open clearing at the entrance of the island. The alien stood and waited for instructions.

"_Now, raise your hand and aim for that spot of ground in front of you." _Crypto mumbled and picked out a spot then aimed his palm to it. _"Now concentrate on it, think about the ice, the shape you want it in, and how it will appear!" _The furon nodded and concentrated, aiming and looking at the ground. Soon enough, a tingle happened in his brain as the gel kicked in permanently, and in a blink of an eye and the sound of the sharp ice cutting up through the ground, a massive stalagmite of ice ripped up through the ground where he had been aiming. The furon's eyes widened and he looked stunned.

"W-Whoa! Holy Arkvoodle Pox! That was some awesome shit!" His voice was shaking with shock. He heard the alien thousands of miles away chuckle merrily.

"_I told you! Now do you want your weapons back?"_ Crypto blinked, then his eyes got wide again, his mouth turned to an evil sneer, and his body began to shake as what he could do now dawned on him. Both of his hands clenched, and he whirled around, sweeping his arm across in front of him; as he did, a gigantic wall of ice appeared where his arm had aimed, about fifteen feet away or so. The wall had shot up through the ground in a millisecond and was incredibly thick, forming along with the stroke of his hand. The alien grinned, and then zipped around again, adrenaline pumping.

"Ha!" His hand was flat palmed again, this time he aimed for the wall of the abandoned ruins. For a second, the sparkle of water particles could be seen gathering quickly together, before joining and in a flash formed a massive body of ice. Crypto grinned, clenched his hand, the ice's body broke up and formed a large floating stalactite. He thrust his fist downward, and along with the same speed and motion of it, the ice crashed into the wall, shattering it, while the ice remained gleaming and unharmed, drilled into the ground.

"_Haha! Yes! You're already getting the hang of it Crypto!" _Crypto grinned and looked at his own hands, his voice shaking.

"No Pox…I don't think I'll be needing my weapons for a while…" Pox again cackled, it would sound evil if it wasn't so funny.

"_That's my boy!"_

"…Time to go give the boy's in black in Santa Modesta a little lovin…"

"Damnit! Since when did he learn these abilities! ACK!" Another majestic agent was sent flying, as a flying fist of ice bigger than himself flew into him. It kept going, and crashed into several others and two of their cars as well. The entirety of them were flattened by the massive hand. Crypto had on a sneering grin, and he heard the screeching stop of another car behind him. He turned and crossed his arms at two more agents who whipped out their guns.

"Parties over, space midget!" With an energy sound they both shot blue energy balls at him, but Crypto barely blinked, and with on finger movement a large wall of ice sprang from the ground, absorbing the attack from the agents, and leaving them slack jaw. The alien cracked his fists and walked up to the wall.

"When will you monkeys learn?" He placed his palm against the freezing ice and pushed harshly. The entire wall shattered into perfect small dagger shaped pieces that floated in mid air. They aimed for the two agents and their car; they both stared, stunned as the alien grinned toothily. "Oh that's right, you can't." He forced out his hand again, and the crystal shards of ice all shot inwards.

"Oh shi-" The two agents screamed, as more than one hundred icicles flew into them, as well as the car. Crypto took a deep sigh of content, and another screeching sound. However this time, he turned around and stomped his foot into the pavement. A large trail of ice stalagmites shot from the ground, springing up along the road until they pierced through the car from the bottom.

"Mmmmm, Pox, this is how to live."

"_Indeed Crypto! Indeed! You're putting on quite a show!_ _Good thing the ice vanishes after you've had your use with it, otherwise the humans would have a problem even after you left!" _Crypto sneered, creating a massive ice blade that stretched the length of the street, and swung it down; cutting three majestic cars in half, and making the entire road split and break apart.

"…Hehe…something tells me there won't be any humans left to worry about it anyway if it did."

_You're practically invincible to them now! Soon this planet will be under the control of the Furon Empire! AHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" _More agents appeared, and Crypto lazily made a thick slab wall of ice spring up in front of them, and then fall down on top of them just as eaisly, squishing them instantly. Crypto grinned and finally made three ice walls to block out any more cars as he summoned his saucer.

"…Yeah, sure thing. Hey Pox, how about Britain next?


End file.
